Falcon the SkyWing and Family(by Falcon the SkyWing 2)
Falcon Falcon is a 4 year old male SkyWing dragonet. He lives with his parents and 3 sisters in a cave. He is smart but, has a temper that flares up often. He is caring,shown by the fact that he often apologizes after he snaps. He also tends to argue with himself(both aloud and mentally). He likes scrolls of various topics. Appearance Falcon has very bright, vivid orange, red and yellow scales, his eyes are a fiery yellow-orange. By SkyWing standards he is small. Personality Falcon is a pretty calm dragon, though he can have very strong emotions. Jewelry Falcon is known to wear a tiger's eye pendant in the shape of a claw and a silver ring with a twisting vine-like pattern on it to formal events. Cloud Cloud is Falcon's mother. She is 24 years old. Her husband is Condor and her sister is Ray. Appearance Cloud has orange and yellow scales and her eyes are a warm, golden yellow. Personality Cloud is calm and caring. She rarely looses her temper, and when she does, she usually cools down quickly. Jewelry Cloud is known to nearly always wear double earrings in each ear, matching sets of gold hoops and spherical studs, she wears a gold pendant that matches Condor's and a diamond ring for formal occasions. Condor Condor is the father of Falcon and the husband of Cloud. He is also 24. He is known for his temper toward certain dragons(Usually Scarlo). Appearance He has deep red scales and burnt orange eyes. Personality Condor is a kind dragon, but can be very mean and hurtful when he loses his temper. Jewelry When he wears jewelry, Condor wears a small silver pendant with his wedding ring(a simple gold band that doesn't fit his fingers) on it. Ember Ember is Falcon's oldest sister, she is 6 years old. Appearance Ember has orange, red, and yellow scales that are darker than Caracara's, but lighter than Falcon's, her eyes are slightly lighter than Falcon's. Jewelry Ember has gold stud earrings that match her mother's along with a silver and ruby winged heart pendant. Caracara Caracara is Falcon's younger sister, she is 3. Appearance Caracara's scales are slightly lighter than Ember's. Her eyes are a slightly lighter version of Cloud's. Jewelry Caracara has the most jewelry of Falcon's family she owns two silver bracelets, pink diamond earrings, a diamond ring, and a silver, gold and diamond necklace. Kite Kite is Falcon's youngest sister at only one year old. She is very energetic and feisty. Appearance Kite's eyes are the exact same as Cloud's, her scales mostly mirror Cloud's, but with some pink scales. Jewelry Kite has a turquoise and silver necklace, silver and diamond earrings, and a silver and emerald ring. Ray Ray is Cloud's sister and Falcon's aunt by two years, putting her at age 22. Her husband is Crow. She has one daughter, named Sky. Appearance Ray's scales and eyes mimic her sisters, only slightly darker. Jewelry Ray has small gold pendant, earrings that match her sister's, and a silver and diamond ring. Crow Crow is Ray's husband and Sky's father. Appearance Crow has deep red and yellow scales. His eyes are actually the same color as Ray's. Jewelry Crow only has a silver pendant and gold ring. Sky Sky is the youngest dragon in NImbus' mountains, at only five months in age. She is Falcon's cousin. Appearance Sky's scales and eyes show a mix of both parent's colors. Jewelry Sky has only a small gold bracelet. = Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress